Un Encuentro Dimensional: Amor, Magia y ¿Pokémon?
by Sakurita de Li
Summary: Después de que Shaoran regresó a Tomoeda y que las nuevas Cartas aparecieran, en un descontrol de poder, Sakura y sus amigos viajan a un mundo muy diferente al que conocen, encontrándose en un lugar llamado... ¿La Región Kalos? Nuevos encuentros, nuevos eventos y nuevos amigos son parte de esa aventura. Historia de dos autores: Sakurita de Li y Yazir Corona R Eyes
1. Chapter 1

Sakura Card Captor, Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP y Satoshi Tajiri, pero la historia es de nuestra autoría.

¡Hola! Aquí está una historia muy inusual, la cual no me hubiese atrevido a escribir sin ayuda del otro autor de la historia; Yazir Corona REyes.

Bueno aquí está el primer capítulo de este fanfic, espero que sea del agrado de ambos fandom que por primera vez se unen.

"Un encuentro dimensional; amor, magia y… ¿Pokémon?"

-¿Dónde estoy?

Esas palabras se escucharon a través del eco que se formaba en aquel extraño espacio; una zona llena de oscuridad, misma que era tan imponente que al mirarlo un sentimiento de impotencia envolvía tu ser, aunque… ahí se encontraba alguien. Una chica castaña, la chica que había hecho la pregunta en cuestión se encontraba asolada; en sus manos se encontraba un báculo que en la punta tenía una estrella como si fuera un cristal, lo aferraba al momento que empezaba a caer.

La chica se asustó ante este hecho; la sensación de miedo aumento a cada momento que la caída seguía hasta que algo la freno. Al fijar su mirada pudo observar de frente una enorme torre iluminada; una más grande que la que recordaba. "la torre de Tokio"… no era más alta y mas ¿moderna? No pudo seguir contemplando aquella enorme torre ya que en un instante su visión se vio opacada cuando varias ramas salieron del piso. Enorme ramas que sujetaban a personas elevándolas varios metros en el suelo.

-¡Déjalos! ¡No les hagas daño! – gritó la castaña buscando entre sus bolsillos algo; sus desesperación aumento cuando los gritos se convirtieron en suplicas de dolor - ¡ya basta!

En ese momento paso una enorme estrella por encima de su cabeza, cortando varias ramas de tajo para impresión de la chica. Su mirada volteo hacia donde había surgido aquella estrella encontrándose de frente con un chico con una gorra. Ambos se miraron fijamente sin que la chica recayera en lo estaba detrás de aquel muchacho. Estuvo a punto de cuestionarle quien era antes de que varios rayos salieran disparados en dirección a ella.

-¡Ah! – un grito se escuchó en toda la casa seguido de un golpe en el suelo; la chica castaña había despertado al fin cayendo de su cama. El ruido provoco que uno de los cajones se abriera de golpe, saliendo un pequeño león con alas.

-¡¿te encuentras bien Sakura?! – pregunto el pequeño león a la chica a la vez que intentaba ayudarla a levantarse.

-Si… si lo estoy, disculpa por despertarte de esa manera Kero – comento la chica apenada mientras se levantaba completamente.

-De eso no te preocupes ¿Por qué te despertaste de esa manera? – preguntó Kero aun preocupado por lo que había pasado.

-Tuve un sueño… aunque este era diferente – comienza a explicarle la chica, tratando de entender lo que había visto

-¿Diferente? ¿Te refieres a los sueños premonitorios que tienes? – cuestionó Kero sentándose en uno de las cómodas que se encontraba en la habitación.

-Sí, pero esta vez fue un lugar… extraño – comentó Sakura a la vez que empezaba a relatar lo sucedido en su sueño, cada palabra hacia que Kero se pusiera más nervioso.

-Entonces ¿esa torre era mas grande que la de Tokio y hubo un ataque ahí? No se supone que si esa torre fuera tan grande como lo dices, cualquiera lo conocería.

-Eso lo sé; pero esa torre no la recuerdo de ninguna parte y además… - se quedó pensativa

-El chico que mencionaste, una gorra y en su hombro había ¿un animal? – reflexionó Kero cerrando los ojos – dijiste que te atacaron antes de que pudieras verlos mejor.

-¿Crees que tenga que ver con las cartas? – preguntó Sakura preocupada mientras se sentaba en la cama

-No sé, pero será mejor que no bajes la guardia ante nada – soltó un suspiro mientras pensaba en todo lo comentado – será mejor que se los digamos a los demás.

-¿Crees que se buena idea? Podríamos preocuparlos en especial a Shaoran-kun – comentó Sakura levantándose de la cama para empezar a vestirse.

-Es lo mejor, en especial si hablamos con Yue acerca de esta visión – aconseja, observando a su dueña mientras terminaba de vestirse.

-Por suerte hoy tenemos unas horas libres en el colegio, así que le voy a decir a Shaoran y Tomoyo que tenemos que reunirnos en mi casa. Luego venimos, esperamos a que venga Yukito y les decimos al respecto – al hacerse terminado de vestir y de ponerse los zapatos, toma su mochila y vuelve a mirar a Kero – por suerte hoy viene junto con mi hermano, así que…

-Espera Sakurita – le interrumpe el pequeño león alado - ¿Vas a arriesgar a Tomoyo solo para darle el gusto de grabarte? – le cuestiona con seriedad

-Es que… si no le digo nada, ella se va a deprimir – dijo mientras le sale una gota de sudor en la cabeza – tampoco quiero que piense que no le tengo confianza. Además ella siempre prepara postres para ti – le recuerda, viendo después que Kero tenía unas estrellitas en los ojos

-¡Sí! Dile todo, ella es esencial para nosotros… ¡Sin ella no somos nada! – al imaginar que Tomoyo no le daba pasteles ni dulces, unas cascadas de lágrimas salían de sus ojos, y Sakura le mira con sus ojos en forma de líneas horizontales, antes de salir de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí

-Kero no puede tomarse las cosas en serio por más de 5 minutos – bajaba de las escaleras murmurando

-Monstruo, no hables sola, pareces loca – ella al escuchar las palabras de su hermano mayor, apretó el puño, con una vena roja en la frente

-¡Ya te he dicho que no soy un Monstruo!

Después de el desayuno pacífico en el que Touya recibió el pisotón número 1245 por molestar a Sakura, ella se despide de su padre Fujitaka y del retrato de su madre, antes de dirigirse a la secundaria, donde al entrar al edificio, Tomoyo estaba esperándola.

-¡Muy buenos días, Sakura! – le saluda la pelinegra de ojos amatistas con una sonrisa

-¡Buenos días, Tomoyo! – dijo Sakura, pero Tomoyo notó la presencia de una persona que apenas iba llegando

-¡Muy buenos días, Li! – Sakura al escuchar ese apellido, se gira para ver al chico de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos color chocolate con toques ámbar, quién sonrió levemente al verlas

-Buenos días Daidouji, Sakura – dijo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas al mencionar a la última, pero era casi imperceptible a vista de los demás… excepto para la excelente vista de Tomoyo

-Muy buenos días, Shaoran – responde la Kinomoto con una sonrisa, pero después recuerda lo ocurrido con respecto a ese extraño sueño – yo… - tanto Tomoyo como Shaoran notaron el cambio repentino en la actitud de Sakura, y ella continúa hablando – bueno… Kero y yo pensamos en decirles a ustedes y a Yue algo extraño que vi en un sueño esta mañana

Tomoyo le mira con algo de preocupación, y Shaoran frunció el entrecejo, con esa seriedad que caracteriza al joven.

-Para que el peluche te diga que nos reunamos todos, debe tratarse de un asunto de suma importancia. Sakura, ¿Qué soñaste exactamente?

-Bueno…

-¿Sabían que los sueños son en realidad puertas dimensionales que te muestran mundos diferentes? – los tres se sobresaltaron al ver a Takashi Yamazaki aparecer de la nada, con esa pose de sabio que todo lo que no sabe, se lo inventa – en serio, una vez soñé que en un mundo paralelo a éste, en el que los cantantes de reguetón tenían talento – Sakura estaba asombrada por eso, Tomoyo ríe solamente, y Shaoran alzó una ceja

-Eso no es posible, Yamazaki, ni siquiera puedo creer eso – contesta el castaño con fastidio

-También soñé con un mundo en el que existen unas esferas anaranjadas que conceden cualquier deseo a quien sea capaz de juntarlas, pero un ser enano solo las quería para crecer cinco centímetros…

-¡Ya basta, eso último lo viste en una película! – Chiharu lo agarró del cuello, arrastrándolo por los pasillos cual costal de papas, mientras que el rostro de Yamazaki estaba de color azul por la falta de aire, pero aún así trataba de hablar

-También… so… soñé con… un mundo en que… que… me muero asfixiado… Ahg…

Después de observar a ese par irse, Shaoran volvió a hablarle a Sakura.

-Bien, ahora cuéntame lo que soñaste Sak…

¡RINNNNGGGG!

Pero por más que Shaoran intentó saber sobre el sueño de Sakura, el timbre de la escuela ya había sonado, lo que significaba que ellos tres iban tarde.

-¡Debemos irnos, Sakura! – Tomoyo tomó de la mano a Sakura, llevándosela consigo hacia su salón, y Shaoran tuvo que dirigirse solo al suyo, pues para desgracia del joven, no le había tocado en el mismo salón que el de la Cerezo.

Por suerte, Sakura y Tomoyo entraron al salón 3 segundos antes que su maestra, yendo aliviadas a sus asientos correspondientes.

-Llegamos justo a tiempo – le dice Tomoyo en un susurro mientras caminan a sus bancas

-Sí. Espero que Shaoran también haya tenido esa suerte – dijo la de ojos verdes con una sonrisa

Frente al salón del grupo donde ahora van Yamazaki, Naoko y Shaoran, el joven Li estaba afuera junto a la puerta, cargando unas cubetas llenas de agua, con una expresión de fastidio. Pero eso no era lo peor, si no que Yamazaki estaba sentado en su banca, saludándole con la mano y sonriendo descaradamente.

-_"Maldito Yamazaki, ni creas que te voy a prestar dinero otra vez para que invites a Chiharu al cine" _– pensaba mientras tenía la cara roja, pero no de vergüenza ni de enojo, si no de que el profesor le había cerrado la puerta en la cara, justo después de que había entrado Yamazaki. Apenas empezaba el día y Shaoran ya estaba de malas.

El día transcurre con normalidad, hasta que es la hora de salida. Cómo salen más temprano de lo usual, la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban contentos por tener más horas libres, pero Sakura, Tomoyo y Shaoran se dirigen hacia la casa amarilla de dos pisos de la familia Kinomoto, viendo con sorpresa que Touya y Yukito estaban entrando a la casa.

-¡Hermano, Yukito! – exclamó Sakura mientras se acerca a ellos, seguido de sus acompañantes

-Hola Sakura – le saluda con una sonrisa el Tsukishiro, pero Touya solo mira de reojo a Shaoran - ¿Salieron temprano de la escuela?

-Sí. ¿Ustedes qué hacen tan temprano?

-Yuki quiso venir, dice que es algo relacionado contigo, monstruo – ella mira a Yukito con impresión. ¿Acaso él ya sabía lo que estaba sucediendo? No iba a saberlo hasta hablar con Yue, pero Touya iba a ser un "problema". Touya al ver la expresión indecisa de Sakura, suspiró resignado – iré a comprar unas cosas para hacer de comer, regreso en un rato… ¡Pero nunca te quedes sola con el mocoso! – sin importarle la expresión molesta de Shaoran, se alejó de ellos – Sakura sabe que yo estoy enterado de todo, y aún así se pone como si me lo quisiera ocultar – murmuró mientras rodó los ojos, sin dejar de caminar

Al quedarse los demás, Yukito suspiró con pesar, llamando la atención de los tres.

-Yue quiere verte, Sakura, y al parecer es porque sintió algo extraño en tus poderes esta mañana

-Entonces ese sueño es más serio de lo que pensaba – dijo ahora Shaoran, cruzado de brazos, pensativo – lo mejor será entrar y hablar con Kerberos al respecto – los demás asintieron con la cabeza, y siguiendo a Sakura, entran a la casa, sin notar que la chica que les daba la espalda, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos

-_"Quisiera poder saber qué significa ese sueño. ¿Conoceré a ese chico que aparece en él? Solamente quiero saber si no se trata de una mala persona, y que mis amigos no se preocupen por él…"_

Apenas cerró la puerta la chica, no tuvieron tiempo para quitarse los zapatos ni dejar sus cosas en algún lugar, pues escucharon un grito desde el segundo piso, reconociendo la voz del pequeño Kero.

-¡Kero! – Sakura fue la primera en subir las escaleras, seguida por Shaoran, junto con Yukito y Tomoyo, quién estaba sacando su cámara de vídeo del interior de su mochila, empezando a grabar lo acontecido

Al llegar a la habitación de la chica, todos pudieron ver que el libro de las Cartas Sakura tenía una extraña energía mágica de color rosa a su alrededor, mientras flotaba frente a Kero, quién estaba rodeado de su energía dorada, con una expresión de dolor. Shaoran es el primero en hablar después de ver esto.

-El poder de Kerberos y el libro están siendo afectados… - siente la presencia mágica central, viendo ahora a la chica de ojos esmeraldas, quién estaba preocupada por ver que Yukito comenzaba a poner una expresión de dolor. Shaoran no podía creer que de la nada y sin darse cuenta de lo que ella estaba causando, Sakura estaba impactada al ver que un aura plateada comenzó a rodear a Yukito, quién como pudo hizo que sus alas aparecieran, rodeándolo, y con un destello de luz hizo aparecer en su lugar a Yue, quién también tenía una expresión de dolor.

-Sakura… tu poder… se ha incrementado de golpe… ¡Ahg! – Yue apenas pudo pronunciar esa oración lo más coherente que pudo, dejando a la castaña y a la pelinegra impactadas

-¿Cómo es posible que Sakura sea la causante de esto? – pregunta Tomoyo con incredulidad, mientras no dejaba de grabar con su cámara, pero al sentir algo extraño en su propio cuerpo, mira de reojo hacia sí misma, soltando la cámara al verse rodeada con un aura rosa, con unos leves tonos lilas - ¡¿Qué sucede?! – la cámara había caído al suelo, pero Tomoyo observa que Sakura también estaba empezando a emanar ese tipo de energía, pero no solo era ella - ¡Sakura, Li! – los señaló a ambos, quienes al mirarse a sí mismos, quedaron estupefactos

Shaoran observa con detenimiento su propio cuerpo, comprobando que estaba siendo rodeado por su propia energía verde, eh intenta detenerla. Pero le resulta inútil, por más que trataba de controlar su poder, sintió como un poder ajeno a él estaba influyendo en el suyo, manipulándolo. Al fijar su vista nuevamente en la causa, no pudo evitar alarmarse al ver que ella no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Sakura, trata de controlar tus poderes! – se acerca a ella luego de decir eso, pero su propia energía estaba tensando a su cuerpo - ¡Sakura!

-¡No sé cómo detener esto! – gritó con un tono alterado, sintiendo temor por no saber en qué iba a terminar este problema

Una luz cegadora se apodera del la habitación de Sakura, con un brillo que incluso algunas personas en las cercanías podían notar que había una intensa luz proveniente de una ventana de esa casa.

Touya no podía sentir desde hace tiempo las presencias mágicas o sobrenaturales a su alrededor, pero se extraña al ver que unas personas que se dirigían al lado contrario de él, se detienen a un par de metros frente a él.

-Mamá, mira, esa casa tiene mucha luz – una niña que era acompañada por su madre, señaló hacia el lugar de donde venía Touya, y él al voltear, observa con los ojos abiertos más de lo normal, que esa extraña luz potente provenía exactamente de la ventana de la habitación de su hermana.

-Sakura, Yuki… - poco le importó el no tener poder alguno para ayudar, y regresó corriendo de vuelta a la casa, con un mal presentimiento, abriendo de golpe la puerta - ¡Sakura! – sin quitarse los zapatos a pesar de ser una costumbre, Touya subió las escaleras con una velocidad impresionante - ¡Yuki! – tuvo la suerte de no haberse caído en el trayecto, pero al llegar a la habitación de su hermana menor, quedó en shock ante lo que tenía enfrente

Nadie, absolutamente nadie estaba en esa habitación, todo estaba silencioso, y lo único que vio ajeno al cuarto de su hermana fue una cámara de vídeo tirada en el suelo, la cual tomó entre sus manos, reconociendo con obviedad que le pertenece a la chica que también era prima segunda suya a pesar de llevarse mejor con Sakura. Sabía de antemano que Tomoyo siempre lleva una cámara de vídeo para grabar a Sakura, así que siendo su única pista, revisó el vídeo más reciente, agradeciendo que no se haya roto a pesar de haber golpeado el suelo.

Todo lo que se escuchó en ese lugar, fue el sonido del vídeo recién reproducido, antes de volver a ser tirada la cámara, la cual se notaba que era de una excelente calidad, porque no se rompió a pesar de recibir su segundo golpe contra el suelo.

-No puedo creer que también estoy preocupado por el maldito mocoso y por el muñeco de felpa – murmuró sin entender del todo lo que había pasado.

Solo entendía algo que era alarmante: Sakura, sus guardianes y sus amigos habían desaparecido hacia un rumbo desconocido. Bien podría pensar que lo habían hecho a propósito, pero al ver en el vídeo que había sido totalmente contra su voluntad, solo le hizo sentir peor.

OOOOOOOOOO

En un mundo en que existen criaturas de diferentes formas y tamaños, con colores distintos y habilidades especiales que solo esas maravillosas criaturas pueden tener, en que esas criaturas viven en paz con los seres humanos y que incluso muchos de ellos son amigos de esos otros seres, tanto cosas impresionantes como cosas terribles pueden suceder. Ese mundo es conocido por todos como el Mundo Pokémon. Esas criaturas son Pokémon de distintos tipos, y hasta el momento se tiene el conocimiento de que son 802 especies descubiertas por el ser humano, pero nunca se debe decir un número exacto, pues siempre se descubre que hay muchas más especies desconocidas. El Mundo de los Pokémon siempre está lleno de misterios y maravillas que nunca van a dejar de sorprendernos.

En los últimos tiempos, los Pokémon han sido de gran ayuda para los jóvenes que sueñan con ser Maestros Pokémon algún día, retando a varios gimnasios de distintas regiones, buscando lograr sus objetivos. Uno de esos jóvenes, de nombre Ash Ketchum, ahora viaja por la región Kalos, acompañado de sus amigos de esa región, Serena, Clemont y Bonnie, el pequeño Pokémon eléctrico de Bonnie; Dedenne, y el mejor amigo de Ash, su Pokémon eléctrico llamado Pikachu.

Ahora, nuestros héroes se dirigen hacia el gimnasio de ciudad Shalour, para retar a Korrina y su Mega Lucario a una batalla de gimnasio, y así Ash poder conseguir su tercera medalla en la región Kalos.

Estaban caminando por un bosque, siguiendo el sendero que les indica la dirección hacia donde está el próximo reto del pelinegro, quién estaba sumamente emocionado por llegar.

-¡Ah! ¡Ya quiero llegar al gimnasio de Korrina para retarla a una batalla! – los acompañantes del muchacho sonrieron por la actitud de su amigo

-Ash, tranquilo, vamos a llegar cuando tengamos que llegar, el gimnasio no se va a ir a ningún lado – le intenta calmar la pelimiel de ojos azules

-¡¿Pero y si al gimnasio se le da por echarme al no tener 4 medallas?! ¿Y si ahora Lucario se descontrola y se va antes de nuestra batalla? – a los demás les salió una gota en la cabeza, incluyendo a Pikachu

-Estás dramatizando – comienza a decir la pequeña Bonnie – Lucario ya está mejor entrenado, y el único exigente con el número de medallas es Clemont, al igual que es exigente para encontrar novia… ¿O las exigentes son ellas? Tal vez sea porque usa también pijama de día – se cuestiona su propio argumento, haciendo enrojecer a Clemont de vergüenza

-¡Bonnie! – le alza la voz, pero detiene su enfado al ver a Ash detenerse de la nada, cómo si toda esa emoción de hace un momento se haya esfumado de repente - ¿Qué ocurre, Ash? – Serena y Bonnie también se extrañaron por eso, pero tanto Ash como Pikachu tenían su vista fija en algo, o más bien en alguien

-¡Es impresionante! ¡Debo ver de cerca a ese Pokémon! – sin esperar las opiniones de los demás, Ash junto con Pikachu en su hombro, se acercan a la criatura en cuestión, seguidos de sus amigos

La pequeña criatura se estaba sobando la cabecita, reaccionando lentamente de su estado de inconsciencia, sin poder notar las presencias de los que se acercaban a él. Ash usó su Pokédex, ansioso por saber qué clase de Pokémon de la región Kalos era.

-"NO HAY DATOS" – la afirmación del Pokédex del azabache le dejó sin palabras, girándose a ver qué Serena intentaba con su Pokédex hacer lo mismo, obteniendo los mismos resultados

-Clemont, ¿Qué clase de Pokémon es? – ahora le pregunta Bonnie a su hermano, pero el mencionado no dejaba de parpadear, confundido

-Jamás había visto un Pokémon como ese, pero a juzgar por sus alas es un tipo volador. Si no hay datos en el Pokédex… ¡Significa que es una nueva especie de Pokémon! – exclama con impresión ante tal descubrimiento, y los demás sólo vuelven a mirar a esa criaturita, que aún no se daba cuenta de su presencia

-Sorprendente – dijo Serena sin dejar de mirarlo, para luego observar a Ash agarrar de su cinturón una Pokébola vacía, sin perder de vista su objetivo, con una sonrisa de satisfacción

-Quiere decir que yo sería el primero en capturar a un Pokémon de ese tipo, así que no puedo desaprovechar la oportunidad, y más ahora que está somnoliento… - su brazo derecho toma impulso, como si fuera a lanzar una pelota de béisbol, y sin dudarlo, lanzó la Pokébola hacia el pequeñín - ¡Pokébola, ve!

La criatura reacciona al escuchar esa extraña frase. Poké… ¿Qué? Pero no pudo esconderse ni nada, pues una extraña pelota de color rojo y blanco con una línea negra entre ambos colores, le golpeó en la cabeza recién sobada, tirándolo al pasto, dejándolo con los ojos en forma de "X.X" y con un gran chichón en la cabeza. La Pokébola cayó justo enfrente de la criatura desconocida, sin tener el efecto que los demás esperaban.

-¿Eh? – Bonnie no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo - ¿Qué pasa?

-Al parecer ese Pokémon ya tiene un entrenador, por eso la Pokébola no reaccionó – explica el joven científico explota-inventos, reacomodando sus lentes

-¡Ah! ¡Qué lástima! – se deprime el chico de la gorra, y su Pikachu le da unas palmaditas en el hombro en señal de apoyo

-¿Creen que esté bien? – pregunta Serena con preocupación al ver que la criatura no se movía, pero se sorprenden al ver que se levantó como si nada, pero en lugar de tener la cara amarilla como el resto de su cuerpo, ahora estaba rojo de coraje

-¡¿Quién demonios se atrevió a lanzarme una mugrosa pelota de bazar?! ¡¿Creen que soy un perro?! ¡Además el diseño está horrible! – con su patita patea el objeto redondo, sin dejar de quejarse - ¡Ese ignorante se las va a ver con el gran y maravilloso Kerberos! – quería seguir quejándose, pero fue interrumpido por una voz desconocida para él

-¡WOW! ¡Este Pokémon también puede hablar! – Kero quedó petrificado, girando lentamente su cabeza hacia donde provenía esa expresión de asombro, ahora teniendo el rostro de color azul al ver a tres adolescentes y una niña observándolo, pero quedó más sorprendido al ver que el que le había llamado de esa manera extraña, era un chico que usa gorra, y que además, lleva consigo un extraño animal en el hombro… siendo ésta la misma descripción de su dueña…

-_"¡Me lleva la que me trajo! Y lo peor es que quién me trajo no aparece por ningún lado" _– pensaba el pequeño que se había dejado llevar por su enojo, ya que ahora no sabía que hacer, además de que ya le habían escuchado hablar

Al ver que ahora el rostro del pequeño ya no era ni color amarillo, ni rojo, ni tampoco azul, si no de color blanco, un claro símbolo de su palidez a causa del miedo, Ash decidió intentar calmarlo.

-Tranquilo, no te vamos a hacer daño – le asegura con una sonrisa – mi nombre es Ash, y éste es mi compañero Pikachu – dijo ahora señalando a su amigo

-¡Pika Pi! – saluda con una patita

-Ellos son; Serena, Clemont y su hermanita Bonnie – dijo mientras señala a cada uno de ellos

-¡Y éste es Dedenne! – alza la pequeña su bolsa amarilla, dejando a Kero más impactado al ver a otro ratón grande, pero no tan grande como el que estaba en el hombro del chico de la gorra

-¡Dedenne! – también saludó el pequeño ratón de manera amistosa

Pero el "Pokémon" alado no reaccionaba, parece haber perdido toda esa confianza que hace tan sólo unos segundos estaba por los cielos.

-Ash, creo que no está acostumbrado a tratar con los humanos, porque a pesar de tener la habilidad de hablar como Mewth, al vernos se quedó paralizado del miedo – le explica el rubio al azabache

-Eso parece, Clemont – pero Kero no entendía nada de lo que estaban diciendo

Pero sin notarlo, eran observados por unos binoculares, los cuales estaban en manos de unos sujetos que estaban obsesionados con el Pikachu de Ash.

-James, ¿De verdad no existen registros de ese Pokémon? – pregunta la que tenía los binoculares

-He revisado dos veces, pero no me aparece ningún Pokémon llamado "Kerberos" ni mucho menos con esa cabezota de pelota. Tal parece que si se trata de una nueva especie de Pokémon

-Si es así, debemos llevárselo al jefe junto con Pikachu

-¡A la orden, Capitana Marvel! – responde el peliazul

-¡Ese Pokémon es solo una copia barata mía! – se queja Mewth con indignación – tanto trabajo que me costó poder hablar como un humano…

-No tenemos tiempo para tus telenovelas Mewth, vamos por esos dos – le calla Jessie con aburrimiento

Jessie y James saltan saliendo de los arbustos que servían como escondite, lanzando cada uno un cubo de su tecnología, creando dos redes que atraparon a Kero y a Pikachu, las cuales los ladrones jalaron para que ningún otro la agarre.

-¡¿Qué están haciendo?! – les grita Ash al saber de quienes se trata

-¡Prepárense para los problemas! ¿Quién crees que soy? – aparece frente a ellos Jessie con una sonrisa confiada, con la red de Pikachu en sus manos

-¡Y más vale que teman, pues listos o no allá voy! – ahora hace su aparición James a su lado, con la red que encierra a Kero

-¡Para proteger al mundo de la devastación!

-¡Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación!

-¡Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor!

-¡Para extender nuestro reino hasta Nacotitlan!

-¡Jessie!

-¡Jame me me mes!

-¡El Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz!

-¡Yo quisiera… que supieras… cuánto extraño… tu presencia aquí!

-¡Mewth, así es! – ahora aparece el Pokémon felino en medio de ellos dos. Kero se sorprendió al ver que ese gato grande podía hablar. ¿A eso se referían cuando dijeron que otro podía hacerlo?

-¡Ahg! ¡Equipo Rocket! – Ash estaba enojado por la interrupción - ¡¿Por qué se empeñan en robarme a mi Pikachu?!

-Pero que menso nos saliste, mostaza – comienza a decir James con obviedad – sin nosotros, pierde rating la caricatura

-¡Déjense de tonterías y regresen a Pikachu y a Kerberos! – Ash recogió la Pokébola vacía y la colocó de nuevo en el cinturón, para luego tomar una que contiene a uno de sus Pokémon - ¡Fletchinder, yo te elijo! – el Pokémon tipo fuego y volador aparece en el aire después de que Ash lanzó esa Pokébola al aire - ¡Usa ala de acero en la redes!

Fletchinder obedeció al instante, y la primera red que cortó fue la de Kero, pero en el caso de la segunda que estaba en manos de Jessie, ella no dejó que se acercara. Kero pudo volar lejos del Equipo Rocket, impresionado al ver que para ellos, los animales con poderes y habilidades especiales son muy comunes en ese lugar.

-¡Pumpkaboo, sal ya y pelea! – el Pokémon de Jessie aparece de repente, dejando cada vez más impresionado al guardián - ¡Usa bola sombra!

-¡Esquívalo! – le ordena Ash a su Pokémon, quién por su velocidad pudo esquivar el ataque, el cual había chocado contra el suelo

-Mmm… - Kero no sabía si hacer algo o no, estaba indeciso – _"Si uso mis poderes puede que lo vean también como algo normal, así que debo tomar el riesgo para ayudar a ese ratón, ya que su dueño me ayudó" _– luego de razonar esto, vio que el de pelo azul también sacaba una pelota rara

-¡Sal Inkay, y usa tu psicorayo! – apenas el Pokémon psíquico y volador salió, estaba listo para atacar, lanzando su ataque de colores azul y morado

-¡Esquívalo y usa picotazo! – el Pokémon de Ash preparó su ataque, y su pico adquirió un color blanco brillante, volando con velocidad directamente a Inkay, dándole el golpe, que le hizo retroceder

-¡Usa psicorayo otra vez! ¡hay que aturdir esa velocidad! – Inkay vuelve a acumular energía para su ataque

-¡AH! – todos fijaron su atención en el pequeño guardián alado, quién en sus patitas delanteras tenía bolas de fuego, las cuales juntó como una sola de gran tamaño, lanzándole el poder que todos los demás vieron como "Lanzallamas"

-¡Ay! Las redes son aprueba de electricidad, pero no de fuego – menciona James con temor, irritando a Jessie

El ataque choca contra Pumpkaboo e Inkay, quienes cayeron encima de sus entrenadores, pero el ataque de Inkay apenas estaba en proceso, saliendo contra su propio Equipo, creando una típica explosión que los manda a volar.

-¡AHH! ¡Al menos tenemos a Pikachu! – dijo Jessie con una sonrisa victoriosa

-Lamento decirte que la red está rota, Jessie – le informa James, y Jessie al ver que él tenía razón y que Pikachu estaba cayendo lejos de ellos, y a Jessie solo le quedó una cosa por decir…

-¡El Equipo Rocket ha sido vencido otra vez! – fue lo último que se escuchó antes de que desaparecieran en el cielo por la lejanía, y Kero sintió una gota en la cabeza por esa frase

-¡No, Pikachu! – Ash fue corriendo para alcanzarlo, pero su Pokémon también cayó lejos, y entre los árboles del bosque no se vio el punto exacto - ¡Pikachu! – Kero al ver que en lugar de ayudar lo había echado a perder, bajó su cabeza con tristeza

-Yo… - ya no tenía caso ocultar que podía hablar, si lo habían escuchado directamente, además de que ese gato que también había sido mandado a volar puede hablar, así que debía ser algo común para ellos – lo siento mucho, solo quería ayudar… ¡Pero prometo que voy a ayudarlos a buscar a ese…! ¿Cómo dijiste? – pregunta al final, confundido

-Pikachu – repite el azabache, pero sonríe levemente al verlo arrepentido – descuida Kerberos, sé que no lo hiciste a propósito. Pikachu es fuerte, así que solo tenemos que buscarlo. Con tu ayuda y la de Fletchinder vamos a lograrlo

-Por cierto, no sabía que además de ser un tipo volador y saber hablar, eres un tipo fuego – comienza a decir Clemont, impresionado - ¿Hay más Pokémon como tú?

-¿Pokémon? ¿Qué clase de cosa es eso? Me suena a un dulce – dijo el pequeño león alado con una expresión de confusión, haciendo que les salga a los demás una gota en la cabeza

-No, mira, Dedenne y Fletchinder son Pokémon, como Pikachu también lo es – comienza a explicar el de lentes – son las criaturas con las que los humanos estamos en paz desde hace mucho tiempo, siendo de diferentes especies y con habilidades especiales. Tu también eres un Pokémon – termina de explicar con una sonrisa, y Kero parece entender la razón de porqué es tan común para ellos verlo; lo creen una clase desconocida de Pokémon. Eso le conviene mientras buscan a ese ratón amarillo y él busca a Sakura y los demás. Así que siguiéndoles la corriente, asintió

-¡Entiendo! Jejeje, es que nunca me llamaron por ese nombre – y en realidad jamás había escuchado tal cosa, así que supuso que ese lugar bien podría ser un mundo mágico extraño o algo por el estilo. Esperaba encontrar a Sakura pronto, ya que ese descontrol en sus poderes podría ser peligroso si no aprende a dominarlos

-¿No tienes entrenador? – pregunta ahora Serena, quién al ver de nuevo la confusión del pequeño, continuó – un humano que sea tu compañero y te ayude a dominar tus habilidades

-¡Ah! ¡Por allí hubieran empezado! – exclamó al entender de lo que hablaba – pues… mi amiga humana se llama Sakura, pero no la encuentro, ni a ella ni a sus acompañantes, que son; Tomoyo, Yue… ¡Digo, Yukito! – tampoco podía hablar de su hermano alado, eso tal vez si podría ser algo impactante para ellos – y el mocoso – termina de decir con una sonrisa

-¿Mocoso? – pregunta Bonnie sin entender

-Es solo un niño sangrón que también nos acompaña, pero su nombre es Shaoran

-Jajajaja – se ríe Ash por esa descripción – bueno, mientras buscamos a Pikachu podemos ayudarte a buscar a tu entrenadora y amigos

-¡Gracias! – dijo con una expresión de felicidad – _"Pero Sakura no es mi entrenadora, mejor dicho, yo, la gran bestia del sello la he entrenado desde que comenzó a capturar las cartas Clow, yo soy su Sensei y ella mi pequeño saltamontes" _– pensó el animalito con arrogancia y aires de grandeza, antes de volar más alto, comenzando a buscar junto a Fletchinder

OOOOOOOOOO

Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente, regresando de la inconsciencia, y sintiendo un peso encima de ella. Al enfocar su vista al frente, vio que el joven castaño estaba inconsciente encima de ella, pero desde lo lejos parecía que estaban a punto de darse un beso por la cercanía de sus rostros. Enrojeció de vergüenza y sintió que su corazón estaba latiendo aceleradamente, cuando le vio abrir los ojos.

-Sakura… - murmuró inconscientemente, enfocando su vista, quedando estupefacto al ver en qué situación estaba, o más bien en qué posición estaban - ¡AHHH! – se levantó como si se hubiese alejado del fuego con temor a quemarse, quedando sentado en el pasto, y ella le imitó - ¡lo siento mucho, Sakura, no fue mi intención! – ambos estaban rojos por lo que acaba de suceder, pero un grito llama su atención

-¡AHHHHH! – Ambos jóvenes voltean a ver qué entre los árboles salía la chica de ojos amatistas, completamente alterada - ¡la escena era perfecta, pero no pude grabarla porque dejé la cámara en la habitación de Sakura! ¡Qué tristeza, que desgracia! – estaba llorando de tristeza y coraje, haciendo que ambos caigan estilo anime

-Este no es el momento para preocuparse por eso, Daidouji – le dice Shaoran con seriedad, mientras él y Sakura se ponían de pie

-Es verdad – coincide Sakura, mirando hacia varias direcciones - ¿Dónde están Kero y Yue? – tanto Shaoran como Tomoyo miraron a su alrededor, sin poder ver a los guardianes, pero Sakura recogió el libro de Cartas Sakura y las Cartas nuevas que había creado en Tomoeda – no puedo entenderlo

-¡Miren, ahí viene Yue! – les avisa la pelinegra señalando hacia el cielo, y ambos alzan la mirada, viendo que el guardián lunar estaba descendiendo desde las alturas, quedando frente a ellos

-¡Yue, que bueno que estás bien! – así Sakura no se preocupaba por dos personas a la vez si Yue desaparecía - ¿Dónde está Kero? – ahora la preocupación quedaba por el pequeño tragón que tiene estómago de hoyo negro… aunque Yukito lo tenía aún más grande que Kero… ¿O era empate? Eso es algo que tal vez jamás sabremos

-Cuando recuperé la consciencia estaba lejos de este lugar, cerca de una ciudad. Pero sin que nadie me viera alcé el vuelo y pude dar con ustedes, pero no sé en qué lugar se encuentra Kerberos. Además, en el camino hasta aquí pude ver unas extrañas criaturas de diferentes colores y tamaños, con unas energías variables pero superiores a las de seres humanos comunes

-¿Eh? – Sakura estaba sorprendida por este reporte de Yue, Shaoran trataba de analizar la situación, y Tomoyo buscaba desesperadamente en su mochila una cámara de vídeo de remplazo, pero para su mala suerte no había llevado otra

-¡PIKAAAA! – escucharon un grito extraño de repente, casualmente desde las alturas, viendo caer a una criatura amarilla justo encima de ellos

-¿Qué es eso? – pregunta Tomoyo con curiosidad, pero ninguno de sus acompañantes podía responderle

Quién atrapó a la criatura fue Yue, evitando que se estrelle contra el suelo. Cuando el ratón amarillo reaccionó, vio al sujeto con alas blancas y ojos plateados sin expresión que le dio miedo, saltando de sus brazos, tratando de buscar a su entrenador.

-¡Pika! ¡Pikachu! – alzaba la voz el ratón eléctrico, buscando a su alrededor que apareciera Ash o uno de sus amigos -¡Pikachuuu!

-A ese tipo de criaturas me refería – dijo Yue sin tomarle mucha importancia a la presencia del roedor

-Parece buscar a alguien – menciona Tomoyo al ver que seguía gritando esa palabra extraña

-No siento presencia mágica en él, siento una extraña energía – comenta Shaoran sin entender lo que estaba pasando, pero se sorprendió al ver que Sakura se acerca a esa criatura - ¡Sakura, no lo hagas, puede ser peligroso!

Pero ella no le hizo caso, cosa que extraña a todos, y sin embargo, se arrodilló junto a la criatura, quién le mira con sorpresa y un poco de desconfianza.

-¿Pika? – ella ríe por esa palabra, antes de hablarle

-No te preocupes, no te vamos a hacer daño. ¿Buscas a alguien? – el ratón amarillo asintió – nosotros también estamos buscando a alguien. Podemos ayudarte a encontrar a tus amigos mientras buscamos al nuestro. ¿Qué dices?

Pikachu sonríe al ver que ella estaba sonriendo de esa manera en la que sonríe su mejor amigo, y asintió nuevamente.

-¡Pika Pi!

-Lo mejor será regresar a mi forma falsa, por si algún humano se acerca – dijo Yue, antes de que sus alas cubrieran nuevamente su cuerpo, y en un resplandor de luz plateada, aparece un chico de lentes común, dejando a Pikachu impactado

-¡¿Pika Pika?! – sus ojos estaban como platos por lo sucedido, y el joven de lentes mira a Pikachu con impresión, antes de sonreír como siempre lo hace

-Vaya, acaban de encontrar a un amigo muy simpático – dijo como si no lo hubiera visto antes, pero en realidad, quién lo había visto fue Yue, no Yukito

-Tranquilo, es… ¿Normal? Jejeje – ríe Sakura nerviosamente, y Pikachu le mira con incredulidad – ven – lo carga en brazos, y le acaricia la espalda, y Pikachu sonríe, haciendo que Sakura le mire enternecida - ¡Eres adorable! ¡Kawaii! – Shaoran siente una gota en la cabeza por esa actitud de Sakura, mientras Tomoyo se acerca para acariciar a Pikachu

-¡Es muy suave! – le acarició también la cola, y Pikachu hizo un sonido agudo mientras ponía una cara adorable - ¡Le encanta que le acaricien la cola! Jejeje

-Shaoran, siente lo suave que es – Sakura acerca a Pikachu con Shaoran, quién le mira con sorpresa, para luego desviar la mirada hacia otro lado - ¡Vamos! – le insiste con una sonrisa radiante, lo que hace sonrojar al joven, quién luego de volver a mirar a Pikachu, suspiró resignado, acercando su mano derecha a la criatura

Al hacer contacto con la espalda del animalito, Shaoran le mira con asombro, acariciándole después la cola, haciendo que Pikachu haga ese sonido que hace notar que estaba muy a gusto.

-Es verdad, tiene un pelaje muy suave, como si se lo hubiesen cepillado hace poco – Pikachu ríe nervioso, recordando que Bonnie le había cepillado minutos antes de que Ash viera al "Pokémon nuevo"

-Te lo dije jejeje – ríe mientras sigue abrazando al Pokémon, y Shaoran sonríe al ver que no había peligro, además de que le gusta mucho ver a Sakura contenta

Pero tenían que averiguar en qué parte del mundo estaban ahora… o quizás… ya no estaban en su mundo…

Continuará…

Después de esto, no se sabe que va a pasar jeje.

¡Hasta la actualización!

Sakurita de Li


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura Card Captor, Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP y Satoshi Tajiri, pero la historia es de nuestra autoría.

Bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo del fanfic, muchas gracias por las muestras de apoyo que han dado a este proyecto; espero que siga siendo de su agrado.

Capítulo 2.

En la mente de Kero rondaba la sombra de la preocupación, desde a este lugar no deja de pensar que mundo estaban visitando. Sus pensamientos se veían interrumpidos por el aire que le daba en la cara tratando de hallar aquella enorme rata de nombre Pikachu. Los poderes de Sakura estaban aumentando a un ritmo alarmante; a su edad ya tenía la habilidad de viajar a otros mundos y eso no hacia más que aumentar la preocupación del guardián. ¿Qué mundo era este? Y sobre todo ¿Cómo regresarían a su mundo ahora?

Frente a él, el Pokémon pájaro seguía en su búsqueda de su compañero; aquella extraña criatura detrás de él era muy diferente a todo los demás que había visto. Incluso su propia presencia se sentía "diferente" a los Pokémon mismos. Su mente iba entre eso y el hecho de la prioridad de encontrar a Pikachu.

-Ya tardaron en encontrarlo – comentó Serena preocupada por el estado de Pikachu.

-Salieron volando lejos y Pikachu debió caer más apartado, pronto lo encontraremos – sonrió Ash notando la preocupación de su amiga.

-Tiene razón, además es Pikachu, es muy fuerte ¿no es así Dedenne? – expresó Bonnie alegre mientras veía a su Pokémon, este correspondió el gesto con una sonrisa. El único que estaba callado era Clemont que no apartaba la vista de Kero – ¿sucede algo hermano?

-Es acerca de Kerberos… aunque nunca había visto un Pokémon como él, se nota confundido al estar aquí – observó el chico con lentes al notar la mirada del guardián mientras se encontraban Pokémon en el camino.

-Lo más seguro es que en su región no están los mismo Pokémon que aquí en Kalos – sugirió Serena, aunque en el fondo también tenia esa incertidumbre.

-Será divertido conocer a la entrenadora de Kerberos ¿me pregunto que clase de Pokémon tendrá? – pensó Ash emocionado ante la idea de una batalla con aquella chica. En ese momento Fletchinder divisó a Pikachu y a un grupo de chicos, volteando a ver a su entrenador – ¡si! Parece que Fletchinder encontró a Pikachu.

Kero mientras tanto vio a Sakura y a los demás, pudo ir con ellos pero se sentía culpable por haber provocado la separación de aquel chico con su amigo. Bajó al mismo nivel que ellos observando aquel grupo muy particular; en especial al chico de la gorra.

-_"¿Por qué Sakura habrá soñado con él? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué la atacó en el sueño? No lo entiendo"_ – pensó Kero confundido ante estas nuevas situaciones.

OOOOOOOOOO

Sakura y el grupo caminaban por el bosque siguiendo las indicaciones que habían recibido de Yue antes de volver a ser Yukito, la chica castaña aun tenia brazos a Pikachu que se veía más que contento en compañía de aquella simpática chica. Shaoran por su parte estaba en alerta ante cualquier cosa; se habían topado con animales un poco extraños de camino por el bosque, uno de ellos con forma de cien pies se acercó demasiado a ellos; estuvo a punto de sacar su espada pero el nuevo amigo de Sakura lo ahuyento golpeándolo con su cola. Los demás se veían muy contentos con aquella criatura, pero algo dentro de él no lo dejaba en paz. ¿Miedo? Tal vez ¿hacia esa criatura? No. Tenía miedo de que la magia de Sakura provocara daños a su querida castaña.

-Vaya que hay animales increíbles por aquí – observó Yukito mientras veía pasar algunos Caterpies y Pidgeys.

-No pensé que existiera insectos de este tamaño en las afueras de Tomoeda – observó Tomoyo con interés.

-Es cierto, aunque ninguno es tan adorable como tu ¿verdad? – dijo Sakura sonriéndole a Pikachu, este no pudo evitar reír ante la ternura de aquella chica.

-Pero eso no quita que son peligrosos, ya ven el que nos topamos hace rato – remarcó Shaoran serio, Sakura se puso a su lado sonriéndole al chico.

-No hay de qué preocuparnos, con nuestro amigo y contigo, no nos pasará nada Shaoran-Kun.

El castaño no pudo evitar sonrojarse de golpe ante esa sonrisa tan tierna; todos lo notaron y no evitaron sonreír ante esto. Incluso Pikachu lo llegó a notar sin evitar soltar un suspiro. En ese momento algo alertó al Pokémon, un olor muy familiar estaba cerca de ellos. Al concentrarse en ese olor no lo dudó, era Ash que estaba cerca.

-¡Pika, Pikachu! – exclamó el Pokémon llamando la atención de Sakura. La chica lo volteó a ver notando que indicaba una dirección.

-Al parecer encontró a su amigo, vamos a esa dirección – sugirió Yukito. Sakura sonrió ante esto y fue corriendo con Pikachu en brazos.

-¡Sakura espera! – gritó Shaoran preocupado siguiendo a la castaña.

-Se ve que Sakura tiene bastante energía aquí – comentó Tomoyo sonriendo a la vez que los seguía.

-Parece que al conocer a su nuevo amigo la llenó de ánimos.

-Tienes razón, espero que siga así… después de lo que paso en la mañana – remarcó la peli negra preocupada.

Sakura a su vez seguía el camino, había soltado a Pikachu de sus brazos para que la guiara hacia donde había notado el olor de su amigo. Aunque por la maleza del bosque no veía bien. Tanto así que no notó la sombra de un chico hasta que chocaron ambos; cayendo sentados frente a frente.

-¡Auch! ¡Eso dolió! – se quejó el chico sobándose la cabeza que le dolía por la caída.

-¡Eso duele! Lo siento no me había fijado por donde… - no pudo terminar la frase al ver aquel chico con gorra. Ash por su parte también la vio un poco incrédulo ya que al parecer la chica venía con Pikachu. El Pokémon eléctrico miró la escena con una gota tipo anime bajando por su sien.

-¡Lo siento mucho! No me fijé por donde iba – dijo Ash levantándose y ofreciendo su mano para ayudar a Sakura.

-Fue mi culpa, seguía a mi amigo por el bosque y no me fije – comentó sin preocupación la castaña mientras se paraba con ayuda de Ash. En ese momento Pikachu se subió al hombro de Ash acurrucándose contra él – ¿É es tu amigo? Qué bueno que se reencontraron.

-Veo que te llevas bien con Pikachu – observó Ash sonriendo a la vez que acariciaba a su Pokémon.

-¿Pikachu? ¿Ese es su nombre?-pregunto Sakura curiosa y a la vez emocionada, ese nombre le parecía muy lindo.

-¿Eh? ¿No habías visto un Pikachu antes? - preguntó Ash extrañado ante esa pregunta.

-No, en realidad es la primera vez que veo uno, por cierto no me eh presentado – sonrió Sakura mientras miraba al chico – mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto

-Mucho gusto Sakura, mi nombre es Ash y vengo de pueblo Paleta, en la región de Kanto.

-¿Pueblo Paleta? Nunca había escuchado ese pueblo.

Ninguno de los dos pudieron seguir hablando ya que en ese momento llegaron los amigos de cada uno preocupados por la repentina desaparición de ambos chicos. Kero al mirar a Sakura fue con su dueña sonriendo de verla a salvo.

-¡Sakura! Estas bien – le abrazó el león a la chica. Shaoran ver a Ash y Pikachu juntos supuso que había hablado con Sakura.

-¡Kero! Al fin te encuentro ¿Dónde habías estado? - cuestionó la chica feliz de encontrar a su amigo.

-Estos chicos me encontraron y me ayudaron; así que no tienes que preocuparte – señaló Kero con suficiencia; Sakura se puso nerviosa ante el hecho de que Kero hablara frente aquellos chicos.

-¡Oye Kero debes tener cuidado te pueden…! – Kero solo le tapó la boca con su patita y negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Así que Sakura es tu entrenadora? Que coincidencia – sonrió Ash despreocupadamente; esto provoco que una pequeña vena se le formara en la sien a Shaoran – por cierto mi nombre es Ash.

-Mi nombre es Clemont y ella es mi hermana Bonnie – se presentó el chico rubio junto a la pequeña niña.

-Mi nombre es Serena, es un placer conocerlos - dijo la peli miel de último mientras veía aquel grupo de amigos

-El gusto es nuestro, mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji – saludó la chica con una pequeña reverencia, y antes de que alguno pudiera reaccionar, Bonnie ya estaba enfrente de Tomoyo hincada.

-¡Por favor cásate con mi hermano! – exclamó aquella niña con estrellas en sus ojos, esta proposición hizo que todos los amigos de Tomoyo se cayeran de espaldas a la vez que Tomoyo se reía de la ternura de la escena.

-¡Bo… Bonnie deja de hacer eso! – gritó el aludido más rojo que un tomate mientras agarraba a su hermana con un brazo robótico – lo… lo siento mucho, no sé por qué hace eso mi hermana.

-No te preocupes por eso, se ve que es una buena niña – comentó Tomoyo mirando a Bonnie, la niña por alguna razón le dio confianza esa sonrisa. Yukito miraba la escena con una sonrisa; en definitiva era un grupo muy particular entre ellos, Serena ante la conmoción no dejaba de mirar aquella chica. Era extraño que Pikachu se haya ido con ella de primeras, según recordaba, él no era de confiar de primeras en gente que no conocía; Shaoran por su parte no dejaba de mirar al azabache con cierta molestia; este último se acercó a Yukito.

-No nos has dicho tu nombre.

-Si bueno no quería cortar tan buen ambiente que hay, mi nombre es Yukito Tsukishiro – se presentó el mayor de todos con una pequeña reverencia, los amigos de Ash respondieron ante ese saludo, el único que seguía reticente a hablar era Shaoran.

-¿Sucede algo? – preguntó Serena viendo aquel chico serio, que no había apartado su vista entre Ash y Sakura.

-No es nada… mi nombre es Shaoran Li, es un gusto conocerlos – terminó de decir Shaoran desviando la mirada de Sakura.

-Muchas gracias por haber ayudado a Pikachu; no sé qué haría sin mi mejor amigo.

-No fue nada, al contrario fue un placer estar con él - comentó Sakura sonriendo apenada, al ver la sonrisa Pikachu se bajó del hombro de Ash para ir con Sakura.

Esto sorprendió a todos, hasta el propio Ash ya que nunca hacia eso su amigo a menos de que él se lo pida; Sakura por su parte no pudo evitar cargarlo y jugar con él.

-¿Hacia dónde se dirigen? No veo que estén viajando – preguntó Serena notando que solo Tomoyo llevaba una bolsa.

-La verdad es que…

-La verdad es que apenas empezamos cuando nos encontramos con Pikachu, somos nuevos por aquí – explicó de manera rápida Tomoyo notando lo dudosa que se veía Sakura en ese momento.

-Ya veo… pero si apenas llegaron a la región, es peligroso que no cuenten con un poco de ayuda – recalcó Clemont; esto también extrañó a Serena ¿Por qué un grupo de chicos irían sin ninguna tienda ni nada por el bosque? Y lo más extraño es que se no se veía que cargaran alguna Pokébola enzima.

-Bueno, fue un viaje apresurado y la verdad es la primera vez que hacemos un viaje así – dijo rendo nervioso Kero; ante esto los demás vieron asustados al guardián.

-Ya veo, entonces Sakura ha sido tu entrenadora desde hace tiempo por lo que noto – el comentario de Bonnie tomó desprevenidos al grupo, en especial a Sakura.

-¿Entrenadora? Pero Kero y yo somos ami… - antes que de que dijera algo Kero le tapó la boca de nuevo.

-Sí, nos conocemos de hace mucho tiempo.

-Bueno ¿Por qué no nos acompañan al siguiente pueblo? Ahí pueden comprar lo necesario para su viaje – sugirió Serena con una sonrisa amable, tratando de calmar sus nervios.

-Me parece genial, además espero tener una batalla Pokémon contra Sakura – exclamó Ash entusiasmado ante la idea de pelear contra Kerberos.

-¡¿Eh?! ¿U... una batalla? – preguntó Sakura nerviosa. A Shaoran esto le molestó e inconscientemente se pone enfrente de Sakura.

-¡Oye tú! ¡No puedes ir retando a una batalla así como así! – gritó el castaño al chico de la gorra, Ash ante esto solo se puso nervioso.

-Oye, tranquilo, yo solo quiero conocer la fuerza de Kerberos y Sakura, algo amistoso – comentó Ash queriendo evitar un malentendido.

-Oye Li, no te preocupes, solo quiere conocernos más – comentó Yukito interponiéndose entre ambos chicos. Estas palabras no ayudaron a tranquilizar al castaño.

-Eso te pasa por imprudente Ash, apenas van conociendo la región – le regañó Bonnie a la vez que Pikachu le daba un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

-Lo siento, lo siento, no era mi intención – dijo apenado Ash a la vez que sus amigos soltaban un suspiro de resignación.

Los amigos de Sakura miraban la escena tratando de evitar reírse; sin lugar a dudas eran un grupo muy unido, pero su mente no dejaba que contemplaran todo aquello con tranquilidad. La duda de donde se encontraban aun rondaba en cada uno; en especial en Sakura. La chica se sentía culpable de la situación que se encontraban y aun no estaban seguros de que lugar terminaron de parar. Después de unos minutos decidieron seguir a Ash y sus amigos rumbo al pueblo con el azabache a la cabeza del grupo.

Shaoran por su parte se encontraba a un lado de su querida Sakura notando la mirada de preocupación de la chica; se encontraba cabizbaja casi todo el camino que estaban recorriendo.

-¿Sucede algo Sakura? – preguntó Shaoran preocupado.

-Mmm ¿no se te hace extraño todo esto? – cuestionó Sakura mirando a los alrededores de manera disimulada.

-¿Te refieres al lugar dónde estamos? Desde que nos dijo Yue lo de esas criaturas… sí.

-Siento como si estuviéramos en otro lugar… que ya no estamos en casa – comentó Sakura tratando de entender todo esto.

-También siento lo mismo… pero no es momento que nos preocupemos de eso – le animó Shaoran a la vez que ponía su mano en su hombro- será mejor que nos enfoquemos en saber dónde estamos y ya veremos después.

-Li tiene razón Sakura, es mejor tratar de descubrir la situación que pasa y mantener las apariencias con ellos – sonrió Tomoyo de manera tranquilizadora; detrás de ellos iban Kero y Yukito.

-Sakura se ve desanimada desde que empezamos a caminar al pueblo - observó Yukito.

-No me sorprende… Sakura se siente culpable de lo que pasó – soltó un suspiro de preocupación del pequeño león – sus poderes están aumentando aún más.

-¿Sabes a dónde nos mandó?

-Me hago una idea… pero de algo es seguro; no es nuestro mundo donde estamos – explicó Kero dudoso. Con el grupo de Ash las miradas iban y venían con sus nuevos amigos, en especial de cierta niña rubia que notaba la interacción entre Sakura y Shaoran. Clemont al ver la mirada de su hermana y su sonrisa cómplice solo pudo negar con la cabeza.

-¿Qué estas tramando ahora Bonnie? Espero que no se ocurra otra escena como la de ahorita – le regañó Clemont recordando la escenita que tuvieron con Tomoyo.

-No es nada hermano… solo que hay otra parejita por aquí y se siente en el aire – dijo sonriendo de manera inocente, la expresión confundió a Clemont; enfrente de ellos se encontraban Ash junto a Serena.

-Aún no me creo la suerte que tuvimos al encontrarnos a Sakura y los demás - comentó Ash con una sonrisa mientras volteaba a ver el nuevo grupo.

-Es cierto… pero todo esto es muy extraño – pensó Serena dirigiendo su mirada hacia donde estaba la de Ash – ¿Por qué no llevaban nada para acampar o alimentos?

-¿Se te hace extraño? La verdad a mí no – dijo despreocupadamente mientras veía a Serena – lo que si me sorprende es la habilidad que tienen.

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? – cuestionó Serena sin entender.

-No lo sé; pero siento que tanto Sakura como ese chico Shaoran son buenas personas y muy fuertes – soltó al aire ese comentario; este comentario sorprendió a Serena mientras volteaba a ver a Sakura que hablaba de manera alegre con Tomoyo.

-¿Tú también sientes eso? Se nota que son gente amable y decidida.

-Vaya que sí; la verdad no puedo esperar para retarlos a una batalla – exclamó Ash entusiasmado de conocer más a los nuevos chicos. Todo parecía normal… o eso suponía

OOOOOOOOOO

-Hmm… así que ahí están… vaya caos con esta brujita – comentó una voz fría.

Una habitación oscura… tal era su negrura que no había forma de distinguir si algo se encontraba ahí… a excepción de un pequeño espejo. Este se encontraba enfrente de un sillón de una sola pieza. Del mismo la figura de un hombre cubierto con una capa. El espejo reflejaba la imagen de Sakura junto a Shaoran.

-Esta mocosa es interesante… mira que hacer algo que ni Yuuko puede hacer – gruñó este divertido.

-Debimos parar ese viaje y haber ido por ella – se escuchó una voz detrás de aquel hombre, una enorme serpiente estaba en el respaldo del sillón.

-No es necesario… de momento es mejor que la dejemos jugar con sus poderes – con un dedo movió la mirada del espejo hacia Ash y Serena – además… ese chico puede ser útil para nuestros planes.

-Es un chico sin poder ni utilidad, incluso un mago sin experiencia podría matarlo – comentó la serpiente viendo a Ash.

-No subestimes a ese chico; hay algo particular en él – se enfocó en el azabache.

-¿Mandarás a Kaito hacia ese mundo? – cuestionó una voz más femenina de la nada.

-Si quiere proteger a la mocosa aquella tendrá que hacerlo – sonrió de manera maliciosa aquel hombre; un enorme sello mágico se formó debajo de él. Una magia oscura surgió del suelo hacia el alrededor de ellos, viéndose caras fantasmales en el aura de esa magia.

-Es hora de que surjamos… ya me encargue una vez de Yuuko, ahora sigue la mocosa – mirando a Sakura atravesó de aquel pequeño espejo

OOOOOOOOOO

-¡¿Qué a Sakura le pasó que cosa?! - cuestionó Kaho impactada por teléfono.

Habían pasado horas desde la desaparición de Sakura, la antigua maestra de Sakura, Kaho Mizuki se encontraba en el teléfono impactada de los sucesos que le eran relatados por Touya. La mujer no entendía que pasaba ya que ni siquiera Eriol había predicho ese momento; del otro lado Touya estaba aún más nervioso, era raro que a Kaho la tomaran desprevenida por esto y menos teniendo aquel niño a su lado.

-Es todo lo que sé… hacia donde fueron y como están eso es desconocido para mí – explicó el joven intentando sonar tranquilo – ¿estás segura de que no supieron nada?

-Eriol no mencionó nada de este viaje o de alguna carta de ese tipo – comentó Kaho viendo al chico de lentes que se veía serio.

-Esto es grave… si él no los detecta podrían…

-No lo están… no detecto a Kero o Yue, pero sí muy levemente a Sakura – comentó Eriol pidiendo el teléfono para poder hablar.

-Debiste a ver prevenido todo esto; debiste entrenarla y no esperar – gruñó Touya escuchando la voz de Eriol.

-Sus poderes están más allá de mi alcance; no puedo ir a entrenarla así como así - explicó Eriol de manera serena.

-Aún así ve lo que paso ¿Cómo vamos a explicar lo de mi hermana? - cuestionó el mayor de los hermanos Kinomoto.

-Eso lo tendremos que hablar allá en Japón y descubrir la ubicación de Sakura y los demás… de momento lo mejor es…

En ese instante una enorme ráfaga de magia golpeo la mansión provocando un terremoto dentro de ella, esto hizo que Eriol y sus dos guardianes salieran de la misma. Pero en la rostro de Eriol algo había cambiado… esa magia la había reconocido. Pero eso era imposible; él no podía estar despierto.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso? Es magia es aterradora- comentó Ruby Moon transformada.

-Esa magia se sentía y olía como si de la misma muerte habláramos… señor Eriol no será…

En ese momento pararon de golpe en la entrada la mansión; enfrente de ellos se encontraba el mismo hombre que había estado observando a Sakura con una sonrisa maniaca en sus labios.

-Cuantos años sin vernos… hermanito.

Continuará…

Recuerden que está historia la escriben una autora y un autor, así que si ven comentarios iniciales o finales con palabras como "contenta" o "inspirado" siendo unos términos masculinos y otros femeninos, los femeninos son de Sakurita de Li y los masculinos son de Yazir Corona R Eyes. Además, a veces aquí los va a firmar Sakurita o Yazir dependiendo de quién colaboró más en ese capítulo. Va por turnos, jeje.

Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo del fanfic, pensé que tardaría más en subirlo pero estuve inspirado para publicarlo. Muchas gracias por su apoyo en el Fic y los comentarios que habían realizado al mismo. Sin más, hasta el próximo capítulo.

Yazir Corona R Eyes


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura Card Captor, Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP y Satoshi Tajiri, pero la historia es de nuestra autoría.

Espero que la historia les siga gustando, porque es momento de que el capítulo 3 se de a conocer.

Capítulo 3.

A pesar de que los demás acompañantes de la reencarnación del mago Clow estaban tensos por el poder mágico oscuro que sentían, el más sorprendido por esto era el mismo Eriol Hiragizawa, quién después de la sorpresa frunció el entrecejo, y le habló con un tono seco que no acostumbra a usar.

-Sin importar el tiempo, el reencuentro familiar no me es muy grato, ya que siempre van a existir familiares a los que se les conoce como las ovejas negras de la familia – el aludido solamente se ríe, causando descontento en el peliazul de lentes

-Pero se te hace muy fácil aceptar a descendientes lejanos como miembros de tu familia, e incluso dejas que dos de ellos se quieran como algo más – Eriol no quitó su expresión con esas palabras

-Técnicamente, ya que la sangre de nuestra familia se ha dividido por varias generaciones, solamente serían mis descendientes en cuanto al poder mágico. Además, eso simplemente no debe ser un tema de interés para ti

-Tienes razón, no me importa mucho eso – concordó la persona encapuchada, mientras su rostro no se podía ver claramente, y solo su mentón era iluminado, aunque eso era lo de menos – pero me es curioso, aunque creo que lo más curioso es que yo pudiera predecir este momento, cosa que ni siquiera tú siendo el mago más poderoso del mundo pudiste hacer

-A mi no me interesa ser el más poderoso, eso no es lo más importante, pero no lo entiendes, ya que por esa búsqueda de poder infinito tuve que dejar a mi propio hermano encerrado – el encapuchado apretó los puños un poco, pero rápidamente se tranquilizó

-Tu falta de ambición ha sido tu perdición, ya que por dejar que unos chiquillos malcriados te superen, ya no eres capaz de manejar esta situación, estando ahora fuera de tu alcance… pero siendo precisamente parte de mi alcance – Eriol ya no quería escuchar esa voz, y menos, sabiendo algo perfectamente

-Uno de esos "chiquillos malcriados" es un descendiente de la dinastía Li, la cual es precisamente la descendencia de tu propio hijo

-¡¿Qué?! – Ruby Moon, Spinel-Sun y Kaho no sabían cómo procesar esa información; Eriol jamás les había dicho nada al respecto

-Pero ese niño solo ha dejado que el poder de su protegida le superara, y eso es indigno para mí… sin embargo, no debes preocuparte por el paradero de esos dos, ya que están a salvo por el momento, y en el caso de que les suceda algo trágico, con mucho gusto te lo voy a hacer saber inmediatamente, para que veas que no te guardo ningún rencor

-¡No te atrevas a…! – Eriol no pudo terminar de decirle, ya que la persona a la que le estaba hablando había desaparecido de su campo de visión, y su presencia mágica la ha ocultado. Por más que el de lentes trató de encontrarlo, no tuvo éxito – esto es peor de lo que pensaba; si a él se le antoja puede causar mayores catástrofes de las que el mundo ha visto

Todo se había quedado en completo silencio, pero la voz de Touya al teléfono les hizo reaccionar.

-Si no vienes a Japón yo mismo voy a buscarte y te traigo por la fuerza – Eriol suspiró con pesar, regresando a hablarle al joven Kinomoto

-No te molestes, yo conozco el camino – fue todo lo que le respondió, antes de colgar la llamada

OOOOOOOOOO

A pesar de las dudas del grupo de Ash y Sakura, todos intentaban conservar la calma, al menos aparentemente, mientras seguían rumbo al pueblo. Cómo Ash era quien estaba al frente de todos, fue el primero en divisar a lo lejos un establecimiento con una gran letra "P" enfrente, entusiasmado por llegar a comer algo y por encontrar una arena de batalla para poder tener una contra Sakura y su Pokémon Kerberos. Aunque por las expresiones de ella y del chico llamado Shaoran, en esta ocasión debía tener mayor tacto al pedirle una batalla. Lo entiende perfectamente, ya que no todos los retos de batallas son amistosos, y siendo nuevos en esto, debe pedirlo más amablemente.

-¡Miren! Allá hay un Centro Pokémon – dijo mientras señalaba el lugar – allá podremos comer algo y la enfermera Joy puede decirnos sobre los lugares donde podemos comprar las cosas necesarias para viajar

-Que alivio, ya me estaba preocupando por tener que recorrer más camino – Clemont fue el más agotado del grupo, pero eso no les sorprendió a los que ya lo conocen. Sin embargo, los nuevos integrantes veían con una gota en su cabeza como ese rubio se estaba muriendo por el esfuerzo físico, a pesar de que su hermana menor estaba muy activa

-Sigo preguntándome qué cosa es un Pokémon, ya que al parecer ellos mencionan esa palabra muy seguido – susurró Yukito tratando de ser escuchado solamente por los que conoce, lo cual no era difícil, ya que eran los que iban más atrás en el grupo

-Según me han dicho, así se les llama a todas las diferentes criaturas de este lugar – comenzó a explicar Kero en el mismo tono – incluso existen Pokémon que hablan como seres humanos, y por esa razón me ven como uno de esos Pokémon que hablan, me creen una especie de Pokémon que no habían visto

-Bueno, eso es muy práctico para nosotros – comentó Tomoyo con ese tono calmo que tiene – así no tenemos la necesidad de esconder a Kero de ninguna de las personas

-Pero eso de "nueva especie" va a llamar la atención – expresó Shaoran con seriedad – no será necesario esconderlo en una mochila como antes, pero tampoco puede pasear libremente por todas partes

-En eso tienes razón – suspiró resignado el pequeño guardián

-Además no es seguro estar con estas personas, ya que ese chico de la gorra llamado Ash le pidió tener una batalla a Sakura – siguió el castaño con molestia al recordar el temor de Sakura con esa propuesta

-Pero él hablaba de una batalla Pokémon, ¿No? – Yukito volvió a salir en defensa del pelinegro que tenía a Pikachu – además no sonaba amenazante, más bien sonaba como una actividad que tiene que ver con esas criaturas, y como creen que Kero es un Pokémon, supongo que no es nada malo

-Eso lo tengo que investigar apenas lleguemos a ese lugar – concluye el joven Li, haciendo que los demás dejen de hablar de ese tema

Pero no esperaban encontrar en ese lugar a un chico pelirrojo en un lado de un campo parecido a un de fútbol, pero sin porterías, y a otro de cabello castaño claro de otro lado, ambos con unas criaturas, una del lado del pelirrojo que era como un perro blanco de gran tamaño, y del lado del castaño había una criatura algo tierna de color amarillo con negro.

-Vaya, una batalla Pokémon está en proceso – Sakura y sus amigos se impresionan al escuchar esas palabras de Ash – un Furfrou contra un Mawile. ¿Cómo va a resultar esto?

-¿Eh? – Ash voltea a ver la expresión confusa de Sakura, y una duda le surgió

-¿No conoces a esos Pokémon? Entonces saca tu Pokédex para que los conozcas

-¿Ah? Es qué… - no sabía que decir, pero Shaoran fue quien le ayudó está vez

-No tenemos Pokédex – se sentía como un tonto por decir esa palabra extraña, sorprendiendo a los viajeros de Kalos

-¿Eh? ¿No han ido a recoger sus Pokédex? Eso debe ser porque aún no han iniciado oficialmente su viaje, ya que un Pokédex es esencial para saber sobre Pokémon desconocidos para ustedes – comentó Serena, y Tomoyo fue quien habló está vez

-Exactamente, no hemos podido ir por ellos – su sonrisa convenció a Ash y Bonnie, aunque Serena y Clemont no estaban muy seguros de que dijeran la verdad

-Entonces les presto el mío para que vean que Pokémon son. Solamente tienen que ponerlo frente al Pokémon y listo – dijo mientras sacaba dicho aparato, el cual apuntó al perro blanco primero

-Furfrou, el Pokémon poodle. A Furfrou se les encargó la tarea de proteger a los reyes que gobernaban la región Kalos en la época antigua – Sakura y su grupo se sorprendieron mucho al ver que ese aparato les explicaba exactamente lo que necesitaban en ese lugar, pero otra duda estaba en sus cabezas…

-¿Región Kalos? – susurró Shaoran con seriedad, sabiendo que su investigación sobre ese lugar le sería mucho más fácil si tuviera uno de esos Pokédex – _"Seguramente se trata de un aparato similar a un buscador, como una Wikipedia, pero de esas criaturas llamadas Pokémon" _– pensaba el chico, antes de hablarle a Ash lo más amable que pudo - ¿Puedo…? – no sabía cómo preguntarle, pero Ash por suerte entendió a lo que se refería

-Claro, toma – Shaoran recibe el aparato, y tal y como lo hizo Ash, apuntó a una de esas criaturas, pero ahora a la amarilla con negro

-Mawile, el Pokémon tramposo. Los cuernos de Mawile forman unas enormes mandíbulas tan fuertes que masticarían una viga de hierro – incluso Kero se sorprendió por eso, y después de eso, Shaoran le devuelve el Pokédex a Ash, con la idea de conseguir uno inmediatamente

-Interesante – fue todo lo que dijo, antes de ver con atención lo que son las batallas Pokémon

-¡Furfrou, usa tacleada! – el Pokémon perro obedece a su entrenador, y se acerca a gran velocidad a su oponente

-¡Esquívalo Mawile! – por fortuna ese Pokémon logra esquivar el ataque de su rival, cayendo de pie sobre el suelo

-¡No te detengas, usa ahora Gruñido! – Furfrou se prepara, y usando el ataque que su entrenador le indicó, éste se veía muy confiado, pero el entrenador de Mawile sonrió

-¡Usa Cabeza de Metal! – ambos ataques chocaron, pero el ataque de Mawile superó al de Furfrou, y llegando velozmente golpeó a su rival, haciéndole retroceder

-Fue una buena estrategia – todos escucharon las palabras de Clemont – la cabeza de metal de Mawile superó al ataque de Furfrou, ya que gruñido no surte efecto en movimientos de gran dureza, cosa que es la principal habilidad de un ataque como cabeza de metal – todos asintieron, aunque los nuevos integrantes del grupo no entendían de lo que hablaba, aunque Shaoran seguía recolectando información

-¡Bien Mawile, ahora usa Viento de Hada! – su Pokémon dio varias vueltas en el aire, y dicho ataque era un gran viento de color rosa con destellos rosas, lilas y blancos, creados por esa criatura, en dirección a su oponente, quién los recibió sin poder esquivarlo, creando una gran nube de polvo que impedía ver lo que había pasado

-¡No, Furfrou! – al disiparse el polvo, Furfrou yacía en el suelo inconsciente con ambos ojos en forma de remolinos

-¡Furfrou no puede continuar, así que el ganador de la batalla es Mawile! – el entrenador de Furfrou regresó a su Pokémon a la Pokébola, haciendo con esa acción abrir la boca de Sakura y su grupo

Después de eso, ambos entrenadores estrecharon sus manos, y se dirigen al interior del Centro Pokémon. Al verlos irse, Ash vuelve a hablarle a Sakura y Shaoran, con una sonrisa.

-A eso me refería jeje – ambos le miran atentamente – ellos tuvieron una batalla Pokémon, pero su encuentro fue amistoso, para medir la fuerza del entrenador y su Pokémon. Después, cuando alguno de sus Pokémon no puedan continuar, se detiene la batalla y para curar las heridas de ambos Pokémon van con la enfermera Joy al Centro Pokémon. No era mi intención que pensaran que los retaba con el fin de hacerles daño a Sakura o Kerberos; solamente quiero ver qué tan fuertes son, ya que al ser un entrenador Pokémon, busco nuevos retos y así mejorar junto con mis Pokémon

Ahora Shaoran se sentía peor que un tonto, ya que tal y como dijo Yukito, eso era algo muy común de ese lugar, y tal parece que no hay peligro alguno. Ahora el problema era otro; ¿Cómo se supone que Sakura y Kero iban a tener una batalla contra Ash? Aunque Kerberos tenga habilidades y poderes, eso no quitaba que estaban en desventaja. ¿Existen reglas o algo más en eso? ¿Y si hacían algo que no estaba aprobado aunque fuera sin intención?

-Pero será mejor que antes de que tengan su batalla nosotros compremos las cosas que necesitamos para nuestro viaje. Además de que no hemos comido nada desde hace unas horas – comentó Shaoran

-Entonces en el centro Pokémon vamos a comer algo – sugirió Ash

Al llegar todo parecía estar en orden, hasta que el grupo de viajeros vio que Ash no era el más comelón de todos, si no que ahora Yukito comía más rápido que Chespin si le pusieran unos Pokélitos enfrente. Ash al principio no lo había notado, hasta que al terminar de comer una ración de espagueti, vio que Yukito estaba terminando con la tercera. Una gota surgió en su sien al ver aquello.

-¡Vaya! Come incluso más que Ash – exclamó Bonnie con asombro

-Mmm… - Kero estaba deprimido al ver que frente a él había un plato con comida Pokémon, pero Serena al ver eso sonrió y sacó su canasta llena de Pokélitos

-Oye Kerberos – el mencionado le mira de reojo – tengo unos Pokélitos ¿Quieres probarlos? – al mostrarle una clase de cupcakes de colores distintos, Kero saltó de emoción

-¡Claro que sí! – sin más se llenó la boca de los deliciosos Pokélitos que hizo Serena - ¡Esto es vida! – Serena sonrió contenta al escucharlo

-Me alegra oír eso

-Los Pokélitos de Serena son muy sabrosos – Serena se sonrojó levemente al escuchar la afirmación tan segura de Ash, pero desvió la mirada para que no le vieran, pero aún así Tomoyo y Yukito pudieron notarlo, sonriendo al darse cuenta de lo que provoca Ash en Serena

-¡Al fin! ¡No estoy comiendo comida para perros! – exclamó Kero con gran satisfacción, pero una gota estilo anime le salió al ver que todos le miraban – jejeje

-¡Es que Kerberos tiene un paladar muy estricto! – se apresuró a decir Shaoran sin dejar ver su nerviosismo – no le gusta cualquier tipo de comida. Pero tus… Pokélitos le gustaron, lo que significa que son de un alto nivel culinario – trató de desviar la atención de Kero, y Serena sonrió nuevamente

-Eso significa mucho jeje, gracias – pero después recordó lo que iban a hacer después de comer y tomando su guía electrónica rosa, se puso a investigar, ante la mirada curiosa de Shaoran por ese aparato – cerca de este lugar hay un establecimiento que vende todo lo necesario para hacer un viaje Pokémon – mostró el GPS a todos, mostrando una foto del lugar – desde Pokébolas, Pokédex, tiendas de campaña y bolsas de dormir, además de que vende provisiones y otras cosas que son muy útiles para viajar cuando estemos en territorios en los que no haya civilización

-¡Perfecto! Iremos al terminar de almorzar – exclamó el azabache antes de empezar a comer su segunda ración de espagueti, aunque Yukito ya estaba terminando al cuarta

-¿De verdad van a acompañarnos? – pregunta Sakura impresionada

-¡Claro! No solamente quiero tener una batalla Pokémon con ustedes, si no que también queremos ayudarles. Yo tampoco sabía mucho de los viajes Pokémon o de las cosas necesarias, pero mis amigos de la región de dónde provengo me ayudaron mucho. Por eso quiero ayudarles con esto – las palabras de Ash hicieron sonreír a todos, pero Shaoran le mira con una expresión neutral

-¿De qué región eres? – preguntó con cautela

-Soy de Pueblo Paleta en la región de Kanto – Shaoran le mira con incredulidad. ¿Región Kanto? ¿Pueblo Paleta? Eso sonaba a fantasía de niño amante de los caramelos. ¿Qué sigue? ¿Pueblo Galleta? ¿Pueblo Chocolate? Pero no le tomó mucha importancia a eso

Al terminar de comer, todos se dirigen a ese lugar, que estaba en la zona comercial del pueblo, y estaba lleno de diferentes cosas que sirven para los viajes Pokémon. Entre Pokébolas, linternas para las noches en que estén a la intemperie, incluso había libros referentes a las batallas Pokémon, a habilidades Pokémon, sobre las diferentes especies de Pokémon, y de otros temas.

Shaoran revisó esa parte con curiosidad, agarrando un libro de cada tema que encontraba, llevando más de 6 libros en brazos. Ash miró esto con una gota en la cabeza.

-¿No crees que vas a sentir tu mochila algo pesada?

-Pero necesito estudiar todo lo relacionado con los Pokémon, y que no me tomen por sorpresa en este viaje – dijo con simpleza, tratando de hacerle entender que era por ser su primer viaje – aunque debo admitir que tienes razón – tampoco podía darse el lujo de cargar demasiado, que a pesar de poder soportar mucho peso, la comodidad no iba a ser parte de ese viaje si cargaba además de libros las cosas necesarias para viajar… hasta que cayó en cuenta sobre algo relacionado con las compras, abriendo los ojos más de lo normal, y yendo a donde estaban Sakura, Tomoyo, Yukito y Kero - ¿Han pensado como vamos a pagar por esto si estamos en otro mundo?

Ninguno de ellos esperaba tal pregunta, cayendo en cuenta sobre lo mismo que preguntó Shaoran. ¿Cómo iban a saber si su dinero iba a ser de valor en este lugar? Además de que Sakura no llevaba mucho dinero; Yukito llevaba más por haber trabajado con Touya, pero quienes llevaban mayores cantidades eran los ricos del grupo: Shaoran y Tomoyo. Aunque no tienen la certeza de que su dinero exista en ese lugar.

-Tengo una idea, pero no estoy segura de que aquí tenga el mismo valor que en nuestro mundo – sugirió Tomoyo mientras buscaba algo en su mochila, dirigiéndose al mostrador, donde estaba el dueño del establecimiento – disculpe – los que viajan con Ash le miran con curiosidad, abriendo los ojos como platos al ver lo que Tomoyo puso en el mostrador - ¿Para cuántos productos de este establecimiento me alcanzan estos objetos?

Incluso Ash estaba sorprendido al ver eso: era nada más y nada menos que una pulsera de oro con pequeños diamantes de adorno, una cadena de oro y un anillo también de oro con un diamante adornándole. El encargado del lugar tampoco se esperaba eso.

No solamente Shaoran pudo llevarse sus libros, si no que ahora tenían mochilas nuevas (excepto Tomoyo que ya traía la suya), siendo la de Sakura de color vino como el de las Cartas Clow, con el frente de color rosa, teniendo una estrella dorada de 5 picos como adorno; Shaoran llevaba una mochila de color verde, y Yukito llevaba una mochila gris. También llevaban sacos de dormir, una tienda para Sakura y Tomoyo juntas, otra para Yukito y otra para Shaoran. También se llevaron tres Pokédex ya que Yukito no quiso. Sakura y Shaoran llevaron 6 Pokébolas cada uno, Yukito no quiso y Tomoyo llevó solo 2 a pesar de que le dijeron que un entrenador debe llevar 6 Pokébolas. Llevaron unas cuantas cosas más, y ya estaban listos para viajar. Incluso el hombre admitió que tenía que regresarle cambio, y le devolvió el equivalente en dinero, notando que Tomoyo tenía lo suficiente como para vivir varios días sin problemas.

-Tomoyo… ¿De dónde sacaste todas esas joyas? – se atrevió a preguntar Serena al salir de ese lugar

-Eran para un nuevo vestuario que iba a confeccionar para Sakura, pero creí que era mejor usarlas para aligerar peso en mi mochila – responde con una sonrisa, aunque ahora ni siquiera Ash y Bonnie se convencen mucho de eso, aunque no le toman demasiada importancia

-No sabía que confeccionas ropa – Serena y Bonnie estaban emocionadas por eso – y si tenías joyas debes ser muy famosa en tu profesión – Tomoyo ríe solamente, y Ash es quien habla después de eso

-¡Perfecto! Ya que tienen todo lo necesario, es hora de mi batalla contra Sakura y su Pokémon Kerberos – Shaoran volvió a hablar en lugar de Sakura, cosa que Bonnie notó fácilmente

-Aún no tenemos ropa para el viaje – Ash bajó la cabeza con una aura depresiva a su alrededor, y Clemont el palmeó el hombro

-Tranquilo amigo; después de que compren la ropa vas a tener tu batalla

-Sí

El problema es que Tomoyo fue quién eligió las prendas de sus acompañantes, y como ella pagaba no se opusieron. Al salir Yukito del vestidor llevaba una camisa blanca de botones manga corta, pantalón de mezclilla azul, cinturón negro con hebilla plateada, calcetines blancos y tenis del mismo color. Una ropa digna de Yukito pero cómoda para viajar en esa zona, además de que Tomoyo le eligió otras prendas por si el clima cambiaba o cosas así. Hizo lo mismo con Sakura y Shaoran, aunque la ropa que les dio para ponerse en ese momento era la que más le gustó a Tomoyo. También eligió su propia ropa, claro está. Shaoran aprovechó a leer lo que pudo de los libros que adquirió mientras los demás se cambiaban de ropa, tratando de averiguar todo lo que necesitaba para ayudar a Sakura.

Tomoyo salió con un vestido color lila que le llegaba a las rodillas, una diadema lila en su cabello como antes ya que sino no las usaba ya era necesaria para que en el viaje no se arruinara su cabello, unos calcetines blancos dentro de unos tenis color lila y estaba lista.

Sakura llevaba una camiseta blanca debajo un conjunto color vino con rayas blancas en las mangas de la blusa, cinturón gris en el que podía poner las Pokébolas, y una gorra color vino a la que Tomoyo le puso un dibujo en la parte blanca, siendo ese dibujo una estrella de cinco picos como la de su anterior báculo, además de llevar calcetines blancos y tenis color vino con rayas blancas. Shaoran se sonrojó al verla, pero sin poder ver más, Tomoyo lo empujó a uno de los vestidores junto con la ropa que se debía poner.

Al salir, fue Sakura quién se sonrojó al verlo. Él llevaba una camiseta blanca bajo un conjunto idéntico al de ella, solamente que en color verde. También llevaba un cinturón gris para llevar las Pokébolas, una gorra color verde con el frente blanco al que Tomoyo le puso el símbolo del Ying y el Yang, y con calcetines blancos y tenis verdes con rayas blancas, era la versión masculina de la vestimenta de Sakura.

-Debes estar bromeando, Daidouji – menciona el castaño con algo de vergüenza, pero también sentía que le gustaba compartir el estilo de Sakura, además de que su amada flor de cerezo se veía muy bien. Pero no se esperaba que Tomoyo sacara una cámara de vídeo, sorprendiendo a todos - ¿No sé supone que la dejaste en la casa de Sakura?

-¿No hemos ido a comprar cosas? Mientras se cambiaban fui al negocio de enfrente, ¡Y ahora puedo grabar todas las nuevas grandes hazañas de mi amiga Sakura, junto contigo Li, y nuestros nuevos amigos! – Sakura y Shaoran cayeron de espaldas, mientras Yukito sonreía y los viajeros de Kalos sentían una gota estilo anime en la cabeza – al principio quise escoger algo de color rosa o blanco, pero como la mochila de Sakura es color vino, escogí que su ropa combinara con la mochila, ¡Y aún así se ve divina! – Tomoyo seguía grabando, mientras Sakura reía nerviosamente

Pero después llegó lo que Shaoran no quería ver; estaban nuevamente en el centro Pokémon, y Ash estaba ansioso por tener su batalla con Sakura. Shaoran le hizo una señal a Kerberos y a Sakura, quienes se acercaron a él.

-Sakura – le llama alejándose junto con ella del grupo, seguidos por Kero – según lo poco que pude leer mientras ustedes se cambiaban de ropa, los Pokémon tienen ataques tanto comunes en otras especies como habilidades que sólo tiene una especie determinada. Kerberos tiene poderes de fuego y puede volar, así que sería una especie Pokémon tipo fuego y volador. Pero que solo use su forma falsa, ya que si cambia a su otra forma no podría regresar a la falsa

-¿Por qué? – pregunta el pequeño guardián con curiosidad

-Existe algo llamado "Evolución Pokémon" que consiste en una metamorfosis en la que ese Pokémon cambia algunas de sus características, pero no regresan a su forma anterior, a menos que sea algo llamado "Mega Evolución" la cual es solo temporal

-¿Y por qué no decimos que es una Mega Evolución? – pregunta ahora Sakura sin entender

-Porque para ello se necesita unas piedras especiales para el entrenador y el Pokémon, y lógicamente no existe una Mega Piedra para Kerberos – bueno, eso era obvio, así que no protestaron más – ya vimos como se desarrolla una batalla Pokémon, así que Kerberos no puede realizar ningún movimiento sin que Sakura se lo indique antes – ambos asintieron, y el castaño continuó hablando y nombrando los "ataques" que el pequeño podía utilizar, además de defensas

Después de ver que Shaoran hablaba con Kerberos y Sakura, Ash estaba más impaciente, hasta que al fin regresaron con ellos.

-Listo, ya pueden tener su batalla – dijo Shaoran con resignación, aunque confiando mucho en que Kero y Sakura superen este reto. Porque Sakura siempre puede.

-¡Muy bien! – Ash corrió hacia un extremo de la arena, y Sakura caminó hacia el otro extremo con Kero en su hombro – si uso a Froaki tendría ventaja ya que Kerberos es tipo fuego y Froaki tipo agua, pero quiero ver la fuerza de Kerberos, así que debo usar un Pokémon que no tenga ventaja de tipo hasta ver lo que pueden hacer Kerberos y Sakura, además de que ella acaba de iniciar su viaje – decía en voz baja a Pikachu, quién asintió estando de acuerdo – entonces ve tú Pikachu

-Pika… ¡¿Pika?! – el ratón amarillo se sorprendió con esas palabras

-Vamos, sabes que es una batalla amistosa, y no le vas a hacer daño a Sakura – aunque Ash no entendía bien porqué Pikachu le tomó cariño tan rápido a esa chica, pero debía ser porque a primera vista se nota que es de confianza – si uso a Hawlucha se va a tomar la batalla muy en serio, y Froaki es igual. Si uso a Fletchinder sería interesante, pero no estoy seguro de que se contenga en el caso de ser necesario. Además, no se le puede tener favoritismo a nadie – Pikachu se dio cuenta de que Ash tiene razón, además de que era verdad, él era el más adecuado para esa batalla. Asintió solamente, haciendo sonreír a Ash – Perfecto, ¡Pikachu yo te elijo!

Al ver al ratón amarillo saltar sobre la arena de batalla, Sakura miró a Shaoran, quién asintió confiando en ella.

-¡Kerberos, yo te elijo! – Kero sintió una gota estilo anime en la nuca por esa frase, pero obedeció y voló a su lado de la arena. Clemont se puso de referí como casi siempre sucede

-Bien, será una batalla Pokémon de uno contra uno. La batalla terminará cuando uno de los dos no pueda continuar. Bien, ¡Comiencen!

-Vamos a tomar el primer movimiento si lo les molesta – comenzó a decir Ash - ¡Pikachu usa Electrobola! – su Pokémon obedeció al instante, creando dicho ataque y lanzándolo a Kerberos

-¡Esquívalo! – Kero obedeció, aunque Sakura no quería lastimar a Pikachu. Pero recordó lo que le dijo Ash sobre que sus heridas iban a ser curadas en el centro Pokémon, así que decidió enfocarse en la batalla. Además, Shaoran se dedicó a investigar para que ella lo hiciera bien, y no podía decepcionarlo - ¡Usa lanzallamas! – Kero recordando lo que dijo el joven Li, usó el mismo ataque con el que había ahuyentado al Equipo Rocket

-¡Usa tu agilidad! – Pikachu logra esquivar velozmente el ataque de Kero, pero Kero sonrió al verlo en el aire, cosa que Sakura también notó

-¡Ahora! – Kero manipuló la dirección del lanzallamas, y Pikachu no pudo esquivarlo en el aire. Nadie se esperaba que Kerberos tuviera la habilidad de controlar la dirección de sus ataques, aunque no era el primer Pokémon al que Ash veía hacerlo, así que se emocionó más

Pikachu cayó al suelo, algo lastimado, pero seguía con energías para continuar.

-¿Estás bien amigo? – Pikachu afirmó a la pregunta de Ash, y Ash miró a sus oponentes – ¡Entonces usa atractrueno!

-¡PIKA CHUUUU! – el ataque eléctrico fue demasiado rápido para que Kero lo esquivara, así que Sakura tuvo que indicarle su defensa

-¡Protección! – Clemont fue el primer sorprendido al ver que Kero usaba dicho movimiento para protegerse del ataque de Pikachu, mientras Tomoyo grababa todo sin perder detalle. Shaoran sonreía, ya que les había dicho a Kerberos y Sakura que podía usar su habilidad de crear un escudo como el modo de defensa llamado Protección, ya que se asemeja mucho e incluso se ven iguales. Al ser un movimiento tipo normal, no tenía que haber sospechas de él

-¡Asombroso, no sabía que Kerberos podía usar protección! – Ash estaba sonriendo por descubrir más de ese Pokémon desconocido para él – pero esta batalla aún no acaba, ¡Cola de Hierro! – La cola de Pikachu adquiere un brillo blanco, y al haber terminado la protección de Kero, le dio varios golpes, mandándolo al suelo y creando una nube de polvo

-¡Kero! – Sakura estaba preocupada por su pequeño guardián, pero al disiparse el polvo pudo ver que se estaba levantando lentamente, con algunos rasguños

-Continuemos, Sakurita – ella asintió y pensó en su siguiente movimiento

-¡Lanzallamas!

-¡Usa atractrueno!

Ambos ataques chocaron, creando una explosión, pero a pesar de el poder y entrenamiento de Kerberos, no estaba acostumbrado a pelear en su forma falsa, y el "Lanzallamas" no fue lo suficientemente fuerte, logrando arrasar el atractrueno de Pikachu. Al disiparse el polvo, Kero era quien estaba fuera de combate en el suelo.

-¡Kerberos no puede seguir luchando, así que la victoria es de Pikachu! – Clemont le dio fin a la batalla, y Ash estaba muy contento

-¡Ganamos Pikachu! – su Pokémon saltó hacia él, abrazándose ambos, para después ir con Sakura, quién cargó a Kero entre sus brazos – fue una gran batalla. Espero que te sigas fortaleciendo junto con tu Pokémon. Ahora vamos con la enfermera Joy, para que restablezca las energías de Pikachu y Kerberos – Sakura a pesar de su preocupación por Kero, le sonrió a Ash, regresando todos al interior del centro Pokémon

La enfermera Joy al principio se sorprendió de ver un Pokémon como Kero, pero se dedicó a sanarlo junto con Pikachu. Mientras esperaban, Clemont le habló a Sakura.

-Tu Pokémon es interesante, ¿Dónde lo atrapaste? ¿Y de qué región es? – Sakura se puso nerviosa por esas interrogantes del rubio, pero Shaoran nuevamente habló en su lugar

-Somos de una región muy lejana, llamada Tomoeda – los viajeros de Kalos se sorprendieron al escuchar un nombre como ese – seguramente no han escuchado de ella, ya que está muy lejos de aquí, pero venimos a esta región para… ser mejores entrenadores Pokémon – fue lo mejor que pudo inventar, y Ash estaba sonriendo por su nueva duda

-¿También van a participar en la liga Kalos? – ni siquiera Shaoran que había leído sobre batallas Pokémon sabía eso, pero Tomoyo habló está vez

-En nuestra región no conocemos ese concepto, así que no estamos seguros de qué responderte – Shaoran no sabía si agradecerle o reclamarle a Daidouji por eso. ¡Se supone que deben descifrar como no hacer ver su nulo conocimiento de ese lugar!

-¿No hay liga en su región? – Serena alzó una ceja, incrédula por eso, aunque tampoco podía asegurar que en todas las regiones haya ligas Pokémon. Pero… jamás había escuchado sobre una región llamada Tomoeda. Clemont tampoco estaba muy convencido, pero la exclamación de Ash los distrajo

-¡Eso es horrible! Así que mejor no voy a esa región si no gano la liga Kalos – se decidió sin dudarlo – la liga Pokémon es un torneo en el que varios entrenadores que lograron juntar 8 medallas de gimnasio… - siguió explicando con emoción sobre el tema – …Yo he participado en varias ligas de distintas regiones, y ahora voy en camino a ganar mi tercera medalla de gimnasio en la región Kalos. ¡Porque mi sueño es convertirme en un Maestro Pokémon! – Serena le mira sin decir nada, ya que seguía pensando en cuál podría ser su sueño

-Se nota que tienes una meta fija – dijo Yukito con una sonrisa al ver su entusiasmo

-¡Claro que sí! Ese ha sido mi sueño desde niño. Y bien… ¿Van a participar en la liga Kalos? – les vuelve a preguntar a sus nuevos amigos

-No, al menos yo no tengo ese sueño – respondió Yukito con sinceridad. ¿Cómo iba a pensar en esa opción si no existe tal cosa en su mundo? – yo solamente estoy viajando para cuidar a Sakura y sus amigos y ser de ayuda en lo que pueda – todos sonrieron por esa respuesta

-Yo estoy viajando para acompañar a Sakura y apoyarla también, ya que es mi mejor amiga y mi prima segunda – fue la respuesta de Tomoyo – ¡Y también para grabarla! – Shaoran y Sakura tenían una gota en sus cabezas, pero Bonnie tuvo una duda

-¿Vas a hacer un vídeo de Sakura para Pokévisión? ¿O es que Sakura quiere ser una artista Pokémon y derrotar a la campeona Aria? – ellos no entendían eso, pero Tomoyo se interesó en el tema

-¿Artista Pokémon? Me encantaría saber más sobre eso – allí tanto Serena como Bonnie le explicaron lo que Shauna en el campamento de verano Pokémon les había comentado, haciendo que en los ojos de Tomoyo aparecieran estrellas – ya veo - ¡Sería genial que Sakura aceptara participar en un concurso así! Pero apenas estaba ideando, además de que no estaba segura de que vayan a quedarse mucho tiempo en ese lugar

-¿Y bien? – Ash seguía esperando las respuestas de Sakura y Shaoran, quienes se miraron entre sí por unos breves momentos

-Yo… no estoy segura. Creo que es asombroso, pero tal vez no me gustaría tener que exponer a Kero a cosas así – dijo con algo de preocupación la chica castaña

-Mmm… entiendo. Sé que parece ser cruel esto de las batallas Pokémon, pero los Pokémon son muy fuertes. Aunque no te preocupes, muchas personas no tienen como sueño lo mismo que yo jeje – luego de decirle eso a Sakura, Ash mira a Shaoran - ¿Y tú?

-Yo… - Li se quedó pensativo, aunque obviamente – aún no tengo Pokémon como para eso, pero debo admitir que sería interesante hacer algo así – y no estaba mintiendo, ya que a pesar de que era la primera vez que oía de los Pokémon y estudiaba sobre ellos, las habilidades Pokémon le impresionan. Aunque tal vez deba pensar más claro, ya que aún no sabían cómo regresar a su mundo

-¿A dónde piensan ir? – pregunta Bonnie con curiosidad – porque si quieren pueden venir con nosotros a ciudad Shalour. Ash va a retar a la líder de gimnasio llamada Korrina, y a su Mega Lucario – ahora Shaoran se interesó en ese tema

-¿Hablas de un Pokémon que puede Mega Evolucionar? Jamás he visto una Mega Evolución – aunque en realidad, Shaoran jamás había visto una evolución Pokémon. Sakura vio el entusiasmo de Shaoran por saber más de los Pokémon, sabiendo de antemano que el castaño siempre quiere ampliar sus conocimientos sobre diversos temas de su interés

-Bueno, si nos aceptan, con gusto los acompañaremos – dijo ella con una sonrisa leve. Si bien no tenía idea de cómo regresar a su mundo, tampoco quería hacerles pasar a Shaoran, Tomoyo, Yukito y Kero peor de cómo lo han pasado, y todo por su culpa…

-No se preocupen por eso, porque mientras más seamos es mejor – asegura Ash, aunque Serena no sabía que pensar, ya que algunos de sus comentarios o actitudes se les hacían extraños. En cambio Clemont también notó que no eran normales algunas de las cosas que decían ellos, pero le daba curiosidad saber porqué tiene un extraño presentimiento con ellos. Bonnie quería conocerlos más, y Ash también – entonces cuando la enfermera Joy nos entregue a Pikachu y Kerberos, iremos a ciudad Shalour… ¡AHHH! – el grito repentino del azabache asustó a todos

-¿Qué pasa? – Serena estaba preocupada por él, quien le responde de inmediato

-¡Olvidé practicar el estilo de batalla rítmico que me enseñó Tierno!

-¡No nos asustes así! – se quejó después de escucharlo

-¿Estilo de batalla rítmico? – Tomoyo parecía interesada en eso, y Clemont fue quien respondió

-Es un estilo de batalla único que le enseñó un amigo nuestro. Tierno fue quien lo inventó, y Ash quiere aprenderlo para ser eso el factor sorpresa contra Korrina y así ganar la medalla de gimnasio

-¡Apenas llegue a Ciudad Shalour voy a practicarlo! – declaró determinado el chico de Pueblo Paleta

-¿Crees poder hacerlo? – Serena estaba ahora preocupada por la confianza del pelinegro, ya que por alguna razón, siente que él no debe ser muy bueno para el baile, aunque quién sabe, tal vez él estaba confiado por ser un experto y que ella no lo sepa

-¡Si Tierno puede, yo también! No debe ser muy difícil

-Presiento que vamos a divertirnos mucho de ahora en adelante – Yukito estaba sonriendo ante todo lo que veía, ya que ese entusiasmo de Ash era único

Continuará…

Bueno, nadie va a negar que Ash si se esfuerza hasta por bailar bien XD

Sakurita de Li


End file.
